Camping With The Enemy
by Toria6988
Summary: What happens when Nora and George get tired of Casey and Derek always bickering and send them on a one month camping trip to get to know each other better and learn to get a long. will sparks fly? rated M for future chapters R&R plz.
1. Consequences

Disclaimer…. Sadly I do not own Life With Derek. Any characters you do not recognize are my own.

"DEREK!" the whole house sighed as they heard Derek and Casey start fighting again. Shaking her head Nora went upstairs to see if she could stop the fighting before it could get much worse, but the minute she reached the stairs she realized she was too late. Derek and Casey were already rolling on the floor. "Casey McDonald! Derek Venturi! Stop fighting this instant…. GEORGE!" George sighed and jogged up the stairs.

"nora we need to do something to get them to stop fighting."

"really…….well good thing I have you here to tell me what I already know." Looking at Derek and casey still on the floor, george pulled nora into the bathroom.

" I say we send them camping.." "how is that going to stop them from fighting?"

"we send them alone."

"for how long?"

"well it is summer. So how about a month. And if they r still fighting when they get home we send them back for another month. So are we going to do this?" nora smiled and nodded"

A week later……….

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU JERK! I HATE YOU!"

"Casey please you need to stop fighting with Derek. Don't you realize that's what forced mom and George to do this." Lizzie looked up at her sister and pleaded with her eyes. In the background she could hear Derek scoff.

"They weren't forced. They don't feel sorry. They want to get rid of us."

"Is the great and mighty Derek feeling unloved and sorry for himself?" Derek looked at lizzie and gestured with his head towards the door. Lizzie shook her head and Edwin dragged her out and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed Derek lunged at casey and pinned her to the wall.

"listen to me casey and listen well. I will not be forced to spend two months with you. So when we get there please stay as far from me as possible. When dad and nora pick us up act like we are getting along fine. Understand?" Casey laughed and pushed him off.

"Oh please. You actually expect me to take orders from you? HA you're funny."

"DEREK CASEY. Time to go." They groaned and trudged down stairs. When they got to the site they dropped their jaws. "A MOTORHOME? WE HAVE TO SHARE?" they cried in unison. Nora nodded her head. "if you guys stay in separate rv's how will you learn to get along?" "Well I could always knock casey out and run. Leave her here by her self… I mean by staying right here and getting to know each other?" nora rolled her eyes and hugged casey. When she went to go hug Derek he stepped out of her way. Shaking her head she got in the car and left. "hope you know you just ruined my summer. I was supposed to go to the beach with sam. Now im stuck with you. Gahhhh why are you so stupid?"

"This isn't my fault. Plus I puled a few strings and Ta Da." Derek pointed to the trees and out stepped……….SAM. squealing Casey shot up and jumped into Sam's arms.

Derek looked at casey and sam and walked inside the RV. ' Don't say I never did anything nice for you Case. I always do nice things. By letting you date Sam was the nicest thing I could ever do for you, the hardest thing for me to do for myself. I will never be able to tell you his case, but I love you."

Wellllll that's all folks. What did you think? Good? Bad? It wa my first Fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please.


	2. Wet Things

Disclaimer…………I do not own Life With Derek

Casey spent the day with sam. Sam, the nice guy tried to include Derek, but Derek couldn't stand to see the love of his life and his best friend acting all lovey in front of him. So he went to sleep.

Casey had fun and enjoyed sams company, but didn't understand derek's refusal of hanging out. 'am I that repulsive?' she wondered. When sam went to leave he grabbed casey and pulled her into a kiss. 'why does it feel as if im kissing my brother? Hmmm I wonder what derek's kisses feel like….wait what?……I wonder what derek's kisses feel like…..thought that's what you said……wait am I talking to myself?……..yep…..ok just wondering…..' when sam pulled out from the kiss she looked up and smiled. Sam hugged her and she turned and walked inside. 'where am I going to sleep? There's only one bed'

"Hey case why don't we share?" startled casey realized Derek had seen her frown.

"are you sure?

"Yeah" Casey went into the 'bathroom' and pulled on some pajamas. She walked into the bedrrom and crawled under the covers. About ten minutes later casey started caomplaing that Derek was pushing her off so he grumbled, wrapped hus arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He then fell asleep. Casey however couldn't sleep. She was all to aware of derek's body. 'omg. I can't be thinking about Derek this way. It's wrong……..no it's not….yes it is…no ….YES…..NO….oh whatever. Shut up and let me sleep. Casey fell asleep shortly after.

"casey……casey…wake up." Slowly casey woke up and realized the voice wasn't a dream. She opened her eyes and realized she was still in derek's embrace. "casey"

"what do you want?"

"nora just called. They're bringing the kids down later."

"ok whatever." Closing her eyes she tried o get back to sleep.

:Casey…"

"Shut up Derek"

"Casey….."

"NO" so doing the only thing Derek knew would get her up, Derek bent down and kissed casey. When casey felt dereks lips touch hers, her eyes flew open and she started thinking ' way better than sam way way better…….wait sam's a nice guy…but to ummm brotherly….he's my boyfriend…oh shut up and just kiss the boy'

Derek was surprised when casey responded to his kiss. When he heard casey moan he knew he couldn't stop. So he made the kiss deeper. Casey wrapped her arms around dereks neck and pulled him closer. Only glad to comply Derek positioned himself so he could get closer. When Derek put his hand up her shirt and casey didn't stop him he continued and let his hands roam her body.

Casey knew what she was doing. She knew that she wanted him to go farther so when his hand went up her shirt she encouraged him. He made her feel good. She had never felt this way with sam. When dereks hands began to roam she pulled his shirt off. She was losing control. This didn't surprise her. Derek always did this. He was the only person she knew that could make her so angry that she'd end up rolling on the floor fighting with them. Groaning casey tried to get Derek to come closer, but he wouldn't. suddenly he pulled away.

"casey we can't do this."

"why not."

"it's wrong."

"Oh please it didn't seem to bother you before."

"I know. But case ur my sister.  
"Step"

"that doesn't matter.  
"Fine whatever. Can you please leave so I can shower and change?" Derek nodded and walked out the camper. Grabbing some clothes casey ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Turning the hot water on she jumped in and cried. ' casey your so stupid. To think Derek could ever be attracted to you. The only physical contact you'll ever get from him will be when you're rolling around on the ground or couch trying to get the remote or whatever else he's taken from you.' So lost in her thoughts she didn't her the door open.

When Derek walked back in he heard casey in the shower crying. Feeling bad he walked to the door and heard her moan when the hot water hit her. 'I shouldn't have pulled away. God I want her so bad. You know what… I'm gonna have her. Right now. Whatever Derek wants, Derek gets.' With a smirk on his face he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Taking off his clothes he got in behind casey. She still hadn't noticed him. Chuckling he wrapped his arms around her waist. Casey jumped the turned. She was about to say something when he cut her off and shoved her against the bathroom wall. Whispering in her ear he said "I want you case. Can I have you?" instead of answering back she wrapped her legs around his waist.

About two hours later casey woke up in the bed. Both hers and derks limbs were tangled together. Sighing happily she snuggled closer to Derek. She tayed like that while he slept. Twenty minutes passed by then she heard a car. Scrambling up she threw clothes on the woke Derek. "DEREK!" "whaaaa?" "there's someone here. Get dressed I'll be outside stalling." She turned to leave but Derek picked her up and threw her on the bed. "Derek!" "they can wait." With that he swooped down and captured her lips. He had just succedded in taking her top off when the door opened. He turned around and saw…..

Toria's corner of books.

Ok I hate cliffies too but I need some reviews people. R they going to fast? Who should be at the door? Should I make it angsty? Come on folks give me some help here.


	3. What happened to love

I do not own life with Derek.

Derek turned to see Edwin and Lizzie standing in the doorway with their mouths open in shock. Smiling weakly Derek got off Casey and walked to his younger siblings. "What's up guys?" "What were you doing to my sister" When Casey heard Lizzie start screaming at Derek she threw on her shirt and shot off the bed. "Lizzie stop yelling. Where are mom and George?" "Outside with Marti. They wanted us to come get you, and check if you were getting along. Well I guess we can see you are." Lizzie muttered the last part bitterly. "Oh Lizzie. I was asleep. I always sleep in my bra when it's hot. Derek saw you guys coming so he came to wake me up. Sorry if you got the wrong impression.. I mean think about it Lizzie. Derek and me? How disgusting is that." "True. Plus your totally in love with Sam." Derek's head shot towards Casey and looked at her.

Casey grabbed Lizzie's hand and walked outside. "CASEY GET BACK IN HERE NOW!" the family sighed. As Casey walked back in she heard her mom say "George lets leave. We'll come back tomorrow. "Casey." Casey turned and saw Edwin and Lizzie standing there. "We know what you guys were doing" Edwin said. "it's wrong. If you don't stop I'll tell mom" Before Casey could reply Derek dragged her inside and slammed the door on their younger siblings. When he was sure they had left he pinned Casey to the door. "You're in love with Sam! My Sam?"

"I never said I was in love with him. Lizzie just thinks that. And if I was so in love with Sam I wouldn't have had sex you. Do you think I'm that big a slut?"

"Casey I don't think you're a slut. In fact I think you're the opposite. Casey…I …uh"

"You what?"

"I love you"

'Derek just said he loved me………so…I don't know if I love him…do you think about him more than Sam…yeah, but that's because I live with him…………..no…I think I love him………..tell him' Casey looked up and saw Derek looking at her anxiously. "Derek I love you too. I don't know how it happened but it did." "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Were you?"

"Yeah. Are you going to break up with Sam?"

"Are we going to have a relationship?"

"Yeah I want everyone to know you're mine."

"There's just one problem"

"What's that?"

"Edwin and Lizzie are telling mom and George."

"What?"

"Yeah" just when Derek picked up the phone to call them they heard the van screech to a stop right out front. Derek watched as Nora and George ran out and into the RV.

"Casey! Derek! Stop whatever your doing." When they opened the door they were actually happy to see what they were doing. Casey was at the bathroom door and Derek was at the couch. They were screaming at each other, and didn't seem to notice that their parents had come back. "I hate you Derek."

"Yeah well I'm not much interested in you either."

"Well I don't care what you think of me."

"Yes you do. You do Care. Come on Case admit it. You want to know what I truly feel for you?" their parent held their breath. "You disgust me Casey your little good girl act. Your uncontrollable need to grub for grades. Case you could be popular, but no. to top it all off you're bringing your best friend on the down hill popularity bust too. Get a life case." With that said their parents left./ when he heard the van pull away he sighed and shot Casey a grin, but he stopped when he noticed the tears rolling down her face.

"Casey you can stop now."

"No. that's really how you feel isn't it. It didn't sound like you were acting. It sounded real."

"That's how I felt when ypu first moved in, but now I don't. I haven't felt that way in months." He went to pull Casey into a hug, but she pulled away. "Derek I lied. I don't love you. I love Sam. I was just trying to make the one month stay here easier. I'm sorry." She looked u and saw the wounded look on his face. She sobbed and ran into the bathroom. 'i'm so sorry Derek. I do love you, but I can't. I'm sorry. That argument was all too real for me. I'm so sorry. So sorry. I love you. I do. I really love you'

Derek sat on the couch in shock. 'she doesn't love me. She lied. I want to stop loving her, but something tells me to wait it out.' I want Casey. And what I want, I get. It's all just a matter of time.'

Nora looked at George and sighed. "Did you see the look on Casey's face? She looked so hurt. I think Derek really hurt her this time. Did you see her face? She was devastated."\

"Nora she'll be fine. Just let it go. We'll check on them tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok"

Toria's corner of books

Ok so there goes the third chappie. Hope u guys liked. And thank you to the ones who reviewed. I hope you enjoy the next chap. It deals with Sam Emily Derek and Casey. What'll happen. Will Sam and Casey stay together? Or will Derek get to Casey.? REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU REVIEW I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!


	4. When the Rain Falls

I do not own life with Derek

' it's been a week since Lizzie and Edwin told dad and Nora and Casey hasn't been easy to handle. She sleeps on the bed and I sleep on the couch. God she makes me so angry. And now Sam's over here all the time and I'm stuck hearing them fuck on the bed…….you know they're only making out……..YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE……I only tell it like it is….whatever.' Derek was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels available. He had just settled on a movie when he heard feet shuffling towards him. He looked up and saw Sam. "hey der?"

"What?" Picking up his can of soda he took a sip

"I think Casey's the one."

"WHAT!" he spewed his drink everywhere.

"Yeah. I think she's the one I'm gonna do it with."

"Sam?"

"Yeah"

"Get out."

'omg I can't believe what I just heard. Sam wants to do it with me? Wait Derek's ordering him out?'

"Derek stop being an ass."

"Well nora and dad'll be here in a few so I have to get him out before they show. Sam shook his head and left. When he saw Sam drive off he pinned Casey to the 'stove'

"You're mine Casey. Not Sam's not whoever's you're mine."

"I'm not a property to be owned Derek. Im a person. A person that doesn't love you."

Derek staggered back a few steps and shot Casey a wounded look. "that was low case. Really low." Shaking his head he went and laid on the couch. When Casey went into the bathroom he got up and went to the fridge. When she came out and walked past him his elbow got her stomach and she tripped over his foot.

"YOU ASSHOLE. DO YOU ENJOY INFLICTING PAIN ON ME?"

"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A FRIGID BITCH I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE AN ASSHOLE."

"OH GREAT EXCUSE. YEAH I'M THE FRIGID BITCH. WELL IT'S BETTER THAN HAVING A HEART OF ICE."

"WELL BLAME YOURSELF FOR THAT ONE."

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN THAT ON ME. DON'T YOU DARE."

"OH COME OFF IT CASE."

"SHUT UP. I'M SICK OF HEARING YOUR DUMB ASS VOICE. I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'RE BIPOLAR.

Derek watched Casey storm from the rv and sighed. He laid down and took a nap. When he woke up at nine and there was still no sing of Casey he got worried and went out to look for her. He searched all over. The creek, the lake, thee picnic area., but there was no sign of her. Defeated he went back to the camper and sat on the couch. He left the door unlocked. Meanwhile Casey was sitting in the picnic area behind a cluster of trees. She had see had seen Derek look around and thanked nature he couldn't see her or the table. 'I shouldn't have lied. I love him, but……………….oh please. Girl you don't have a reason for the lie……………oh shut up…….why should I?…………because if you don't I'll shut you up…………how's that?………..sleep.'

Casey closed her eyes and drifted off. Unaware it had started raining she slept still. When Casey awok from her nap she was soaking and shivering. She could barley think straight. She looke at her sport watch and realized she'd slept 9 hours. She didn't know how long it had been raining. ' I need warmth.' She got up and stumbled. Holding on to the tree for support she slowly started walking. When she fell she couldn't find the strength to stand so she crawled. When she couldn't move any longer she just lay there with her head on her hands and fell back to sleep.

After waiting 9 hours for Casey, Derek went in search of her. He threw on a raincoat and ran outside. He checked everywhere. When he realized he didn't check the picnic area he ran off in that direction. He stopped shirt when he saw Casey shivering uncontrollably on the ground. When he got closer he saw she was unconscious. He stooped down and cradled her in his arms. He hurriedly walked back to the rv. When he got inside he took Casey to the bathrrom and filled the tub with hot water. While it was filling up he removed the wet articles from Casey's body. He stopped the water when it reached the desired amount and slowly put Casey into the tub. He slowly washed her hair and rinsed away the grime. He then washed her body and rinsed her off. He took her out and wrapped her in a towel. He gently put her into the bed and crawled in beside her. Now that she was safe he drifted off to sleep.

When Derek awoke he awoke to Casey shivering like crazy. Her body was jolting. He tried to wake her up. "Casey…Casey..wake up" finally Casey opened her eyes. "I'm cold Derek?"

"It's ok. You'll get warmer."

"Derek I lied. I do love you."

"I know Casey."

"ok. I love you Derek" she started to close her eyes.

"Casey stay with me."

"It's warm over there Derek."

"Casey come on please." Tears started falling from Derek's eyes. Derek lifted her body into an embrace.

"I love you Derek" she closed her eyes.

"Casey?" she didn't respond. "Casey! Oh god please wake up. I'm sorry I was an asshole. Casey………..Casey………wake up." He laid her down "Casey! Please." He shook her body. "Don't leave me here. Please don't leave me here. Casey!" Derek laid his head on her chest and sobbed. Her chest stopped moving and her head rolled to the side.

Toria's corner of books.

That was mean I know but I couldn't help it. I might continue you it if you readers want. Just let me know.


	5. Remebrances

I do not own life with Derek

Derek looked at Casey's lifeless body and sobbed. "Casey! Wake up. Please." Casey didn't stir. Picking Casey he up, he cradled her in his arms. He then did the only thing that he could, he called his parents. "Nora?"

"What is it Derek?"

"Ummm something really bad happened."

"Unless it's a death then I don't want to hear about it."

"Casey….she ummm went and slept in the rain last night. I found her in the picnic area. She …she. Oh god….." Derek started sobbing harder.

"Derek is she ok? Is she safe?"

"She died in my arms Nora."

"When?"

"a few minutes ago."

"I'm on my way."

As Derek hung up the phone he looked at Casey. He sat there crying until he heard Nora pull up. Even though she could see no use, Derek insisted they take her to the hospital. He had a shred of hope.

The doctors checked her over and shook their heads. She was alive but barely/ they predicted her death within the end of the day. Exhausted, Nora insisted that he was too emotionally shocked to stay here. She took him home. When he walked in he saw four heads shoot up, hope evident in their eyes. Nora shook her head and tears welled up in their eyes. Nora ushered Derek into his room and closed the door. Derek sat and stared at the wall. He remembered all the times he and Casey were in here, fighting or just talking.

Slamming the door open Casey stalked into Derek's room. "You Jerk! Give me my CD now."

"_Who says I have it?"_

"_I know you have it. Just please give it back."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because I'm asking you nicely to PLEASE GIVE IT BACK"_

"_Awww does wittle Casey want her cd back?" Derek turned to get the cd. When he turned back he was greeted with Casey's hand flying across his face._

_Derek walked into Casey's room to see her on her bed crying. Concerned, he walked over and sat next to her. "What's wrong case?" _

"_What's wrong? "Whats wrong! You ruined my life Derek. You ruined the only reputation I had at that school. I won't be able to show my face there ever again"_

"_I'll fix it case. I promise. Just please stop crying. You're too pretty to be crying"_

Back at the hospital

Casey lay on the bed motionless. Derek had snuck out and went to the hospital and crept into Casey's room. He fell asleep holding her hand. Four hours after Derek got there, her heart stopped. Hearing the erratic beeping the doctors rushed in and tried to bring her back. Her heart started but very faintly. He started remembering his and Casey's life together again.

Casey came down to the dinner table to find Sam had been invited to eat over. Smiling she sat across from him. They played footsie. Looking under the table Derek had seen what they were doing. Wanting it to stop he kicked Sam and Casey's foot. Looking up he saw Casey and Sam glaring at him. Throwing his napkin down in disgust he stormed upstairs. In an act of rare kindness she went up to see if she could help. When she opened his door, he was staring at the wall. When she walked over to him, he turned around and pulled her into a hug.

After the shower adventure Derek lifted Casey and stepped out of the shower. Casey wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. When Derek responded, she made the kiss deeper. Derek pushed Casey against the wall and took her there. Later on he put her into the bed and made slow sweet love to her. Afterwards Casey took control. Casey had just awakened Derek and was about to go answer the door, when Derek picked her up and threw her on the bed. He had just taken off Casey's shirt when Edwin and Lizzie walked in.

_After waiting 9 hours for Casey, Derek went in search of her. He threw on a raincoat and ran outside. He checked everywhere. When he realized he didn't check the picnic area he ran off in that direction. He stopped shirt when he saw Casey shivering uncontrollably on the ground. When he got closer he saw she was unconscious. He stooped down and cradled her in his arms. He hurriedly walked back to the rv. When he got inside he took Casey to the bathrrom and filled the tub with hot water. While it was filling up he removed the wet articles from Casey's body. He stopped the water when it reached the desired amount and slowly put Casey into the tub. He slowly washed her hair and rinsed away the grime. He then washed her body and rinsed her off. He took her out and wrapped her in a towel. He gently put her into the bed and crawled in beside her. Now that she was safe he drifted off to sleep._

When Derek awoke he awoke to Casey shivering like crazy. Her body was jolting. He tried to wake her up. "Casey…Casey..wake up" finally Casey opened her eyes. "I'm cold Derek?"

"_It's ok. You'll get warmer." _

"_Derek I lied. I do love you."_

"_I know Casey."_

"_ok. I love you Derek" she started to close her eyes._

"_Casey stay with me."_

"_It's warm over there Derek."_

"_Casey come on please." Tears started falling from Derek's eyes. Derek lifted her body into an embrace._

"_I love you Derek" she closed her eyes._

"_Casey?" she didn't respond. "Casey! Oh god please wake up. I'm sorry I was an asshole. Casey………..Casey………wake up." He laid her down "Casey! Please." He shook her body. "Don't leave me here. Please don't leave me here. Casey!" Derek laid his head on her chest and sobbed. Her chest stopped moving and her head rolled to the side._

Realizing that two hours passed, Derek got up to leave. He bent down and kissed her. He walked to the door. When he looked back he saw her hand move. Whispering her name he rushed to her side. Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered "Derek" he started crying.

Toria's corner of books.

Welp hope you enjoyed. Review please on what you think


	6. Happily Ever After

I do not own life with Derek

I do not own life with Derek

_When Derek awoke he awoke to Casey shivering like crazy. Her body was jolting. He tried to wake her up. "Casey…Casey..wake up" finally Casey opened her eyes. "I'm cold Derek?"_

"_It's ok. You'll get warmer." _

"_Derek I lied. I do love you."_

"_I know Casey."_

"_ok. I love you Derek" she started to close her eyes._

"_Casey stay with me."_

"_It's warm over there Derek."_

"_Casey come on please." Tears started falling from Derek's eyes. Derek lifted her body into an embrace._

"_I love you Derek" she closed her eyes._

"_Casey?" she didn't respond. "Casey! Oh god please wake up. I'm sorry I was an asshole. Casey………..Casey………wake up." He laid her down "Casey! Please." He shook her body. "Don't leave me here. Please don't leave me here. Casey!" Derek laid his head on her chest and sobbed. Her chest stopped moving and her head rolled to the side._

Realizing that two hours passed, Derek got up to leave. He bent down and kissed her. He walked to the door. When he looked back he saw her hand move. Whispering her name he rushed to her side. Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered "Derek" he started crying.

"Casey." Derek flew to her side and took her hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

"No need to cry silly. I'm here and I'm alive. And I'll never leave you. Never again. I promise. I love you Derek and I always will. Never doubt that."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I was scared that what you said was real. I didn't want you to hate me. Not when I loved you so much. I thought you were just playing some sick game. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't love me." Derek climbed in the bed with her and gathered her in his arms.

"Casey I almost lost you. Do you know how scared I was? I was terrified. I would have died if you left without me. To tell you the truth I almost died when they said you didn't have a chance of coming back. Do you know how much that scared me?"

"It scared him pretty badly Casey." Gasping in surprise they both looked up to see the family there. "Mom. George. Hi."

"Hello Casey."

"Mom I love Derek."

"I know. George and I won't stop you guys. Just no sex. Please no sex." Laughing Derek and Casey cuddled.

Over the next few weeks Casey slowly got better. Instead of a month camping with Derek, she spent a month in the hospital. Two weeks before her 18th birthday she was released. She was going to start college in a month and she and Derek still had fights, but they didn't roll around. The day of her release, she walked out to see Derek sitting on his car. Smiling he walked over and hugged her.

When they arrived home her family came out to greet her. They led her inside, and she walked in surprised at the welcome home party. In the corner she saw Sam sitting in a chair staring into his drink.

Sam looked up to see Casey walk over to him. "Sam? can we talk?"

"yeah sure." Casey took his hand and led him up the stairs, and into her room.

"Sam, I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know Casey. Don't feel bad. I know what it's like to be in love with someone. So don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I really am sorry Sam. I really like you, but it always felt like there was something missing. I found that missing thing in Derek. I never expected to fall for my enemy. When it started out, it was just camping with the enemy, but in that day it turned to so much more. I never expected to fall for my annoying stepbrother, but…"

"You did."

"Derek!"

"What? We are sorry Sam."

"Yeah I know."

"Casey, they um need you downstairs."

"Ok." Derek grabbed Casey's hand and drug her downstairs. Placing her in the middle of the living room, he got down on one knee. Casey gasped and covered her mouth with one hand.

"Casey, I know we've had our issues. And I know a lot has happened over this past month and a half, but I love you, and I have for a long time. I know you love me, but will you make it for sure? Casey……will you marry me?" Sobbing a yes Casey threw herself into his arms. The wedding was set for the day after her 19th birthday.

TEN YEARS LATER

"Alyisia! Time for dinner. Daddy's hungry now." A little girl with brown hair and brown eyes ran over to her mother and gave an excited "YAYYY" alyisia ran inside and into her fathers waiting arms. Casey smiled at her husband and daughter. She and Derek had been married for nine years. Tomorrow would be ten. Derek had his own business and Casey was a lawyer. They were happily married and things couldn't get better.

Well Casey had one thing to tell Derek. Casey walked into the bedroom in her nightgown. Derek smirked knowing it wouldn't stay on her for long. "Yes Case?"

"You're going to be a daddy again." Giving a whoop Derek threw Casey on the bed and jumped in next to her. "Well if that's the case. We have no time to waste. Remember how long we had to wait after alyisia was born?" Casey laughed and pulled her husband over her.

Toria's Corner of Books.

Welp that's all folks. The end. I'm debating on a sequel. Should there be?


End file.
